


Stentorian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [611]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thoughts on Rota.





	Stentorian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/02/2001 for the word [stentorian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/02/stentorian).
> 
> stentorian  
> Extremely loud.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #290 Choice.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Stentorian

Tony eyed Gibbs warily. Ever since he'd come back from Mexico, he'd been different. At least, he'd shaved the mustache off now. Still with the offer of Rota on the table, he had a decision to make.

Gibbs had become even more stentorian than he used to be. His words were harsher. His jokes less funny. 

The choice wasn't easy. Rota would be better for his career, no questions about it. Loyalty would demand he stay at least until Gibbs was back to whatever his new normal was. He wondered if Gibbs would even care if he took the position at Rota. Gibbs had changed so much it was hard to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
